


Erato

by irregularaus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe-Mafia Mob, Angst, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Duh?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Red Light District, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, mafia jaehyun, nct mafia au, prostitute doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularaus/pseuds/irregularaus
Summary: In the red light district, two men meet amid personal predicaments. It is known to have mobsters quietly walking the streets at night, and sex workers dancing to music loud enough to fill the streets. The corrupt society in which they live in accepted the truth about the usually unaccepted and looked down upon.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	1. Carnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnation - love, fascination, distinction.

_“Breaking News: Death-counts continue to rise as continuous bloodshed happens in the red-light district. It is advised that everyone stay indoo-“_

Jaehyun heaved a sigh as he placed the remote by his nightstand. Ever since his father passed away a year ago, peace was long forgotten in the district. At the age of 25, Jaehyun was already head of the Jung Family, no questions asked. It was not like he wanted to be head of the infamous mob family in Seoul. Rather, Jaehyun wished he was doing something else.

“Young Master?” a voice broke the silence the young man was appreciating. “Come in,” Jaehyun replied as he lied back comfortably in his bed.

An elderly man quietly entered the room. “You have guests arriving soon.”

The younger gave a curt nod before gesturing him to leave the room.

Pulling the covers off him, Jaehyun stood up to pull back the curtains to see the once blue sky now an ashy grey color.

✧

“There he goes,” Jungwoo hisses when he sees Doyoung badging his ID card at the door.

Doyoung was silent, he wasn’t one to talk to the others. His only friend in the firm was Ten who has been there for him since Doyoung first joined the firm. Later on, helping him around. It has only been two years since Doyoung joined and he is now “ranked” as one of the highest paid workers with a private room that costs more than a night in an executive suite in a five-star hotel. He gets paid six to ten thousand dollars a night and that’s after the club’s cut-off.

Getting a private room with Doyoung was costly, as the businessmen would describe it to be. Aside from that, it was usual that the clients would throw a few dollar bills that he gets to keep. At the end of the night, Taeyong just hands him his check and he would head home. During other nights wherein he notices the other having more than three clients per night, Taeyong would question Doyoung regarding his mental health along with an in-house psychologist and “inspect” him if he has marks: bruises or love marks. As one of the highly maintained workers in the firm, he is advised to take a day off or two until the mark fades.

Doyoung smiles prettily, “well the night is long, time to get to business.”

Every night always felt long to Doyoung. Despite having just a handful number of clients, he sometimes wished that his shift would end. Don’t get him wrong, Doyoung loves his job. Being a sex-worker in the red-light district was not something looked down upon. Instead, people find it alluring on how others have the confidence to be a part of that community. Thus, seeing it as a form of art.

Doyoung briefly left the private room as soon as he was done with his third client for the evening. Clutching the few hundred dollar bills he got as tips, he made sure no one else saw it. Being the personage of the firm was not how it actually looks or sounds like. The number of low-ranked workers who gave Doyoung the stink-eye were more than he can count in his fingers. It was not his fault the crowd likes him; he earned his position.

Upon entering his dressing room, Doyoung immediately kept the bills in his bag. Letting out a sigh as he slowly looked up to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. Noticing how much he’s changed in the span of two years. The once pale lips of his were now a shade of pink, he gained some muscle compared to his scrawny figure before.

A knock can be heard before the door opens to reveal Ten, “hey boo.”

Doyoung broke his train of thoughts as he saw the other’s reflection in the mirror. Turning to smile and greeting the other quietly “hey…”

The latter went in and stood beside Doyoung brushing the hair out of his face. “I can tell something’s wrong… want to talk about it?” Ten asked. To which Doyoung shook his head in response, “it’s just been a long evening that’s all.”

As Doyoung walks to the elevator, Taeyong stops him in his tracks.

“You forgot about your check,” he tries to carefully observe Doyoung, “are you okay?”

Doyoung walks with Taeyong to his office, “yeah, I’m okay.”

Taeyong hands him a check amounting to thirteen thousand, Doyoung looks at him with confusion. It was more than what he usually gets. Doyoung thought that the only probable answer to that is that the club did not get its cut from what he earned tonight.

“You deserve it, bud,” he smiles at Doyoung, “take care on your way home,” he adds.

Doyoung thanks him and leaves the office. He hums as he exits the elevator and walks to his car. It was one of the two cars left in the parking garage.

The sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset, the only difference is that it was the start of a new day. If Doyoung were to look at it in his perspective, he would consider the sunrise as the end of the day since he goes to work at 10PM to 2AM.

Most of his time spent after work hours is staying in his private room. If someone were to have the responsibility of making sure the room smells fragrant, the couch was clean, and the pillows were fluffed, it was his. He invests some of his money to decorate the room and in a subtle way show who he is and his personality through a few paintings. To add a little more accent, he adds plants.

Before heading home, he makes a quick stop to gas up his car and get breakfast, rather, get dinner—considering his lifestyle.

Doyoung sits on his office chair, the sun spilling from the blinds—hitting his desk. Six months has passed since he last wrote a letter to his mother.

Around a few years ago, Doyoung had to stop pursuing his college education when his mother kicked him out of the house after he came out as queer. Despite that, however, he never forgets to send his mother money. It even warms his heart whenever he notices his bank account summary showing that he lost a few thousand dollars after his mother cashes in the check he sends on a six-month basis.

They haven’t had a proper conversation since he left the house, maybe he received a few Christmas cards. By Christmas cards, it was literally only “Merry Christmas, Doyoung,” and that was it. Doyoung can’t recall a time his mother thanked him for helping her nor did she bother to ask how her youngest son is.

Doyoung pushes these thoughts away and composes a heartfelt letter. Before he seals the envelope, he slips in a check that was a thousand more than he usually sent; it was her birthday in a week.

He slouches in his chair as he feels the need of a goodnight’s sleep. Closing the curtains, Doyoung walks to his bed, putting down his phone on the nightstand before falling on the bed. Almost immediately, the tired man falls into deep slumber.

✧

“So why did you ask me to come here in this ungodly hour?”

Ending the day with an emergency meeting was something Jaehyun did not have in mind. Rubbing his temples as he continued to listen to the other lower ranked mob leaders regarding the weekly bloodshed in the district. He finds the matter at hand trivial. It was something he did not want to get involved with. The bloodshed was a result of lower ranked gangs trying to make a name for themselves, instilling the minds of the innocent. ‘What’s the point of going to war amongst yourselves if you have no plan to overthrow the main family?’ Jaehyun thought.

The young master was starting to look uninterested as he stood up from his seat amidst the quarreling. Walking from his seat to look outside the window observing the view. Nostalgia hit him. This was not the same city he grew up in. Jaehyun vividly remembers how it was still safe for children to play outside or how everyone was not afraid to take the public transportation to reach their destination. The growing corruption of the country hindered the society to freely express themselves. With the widespread power of the red-light district, no one dared to fight back. If Jaehyun were to compare the world to something, it would be Pandora’s box. It’s filled with chaos. However, there is still room for hope.

“Young master, what do you think?”

Jaehyun looked back to his fellow comrades, “sorry, I was not paying attention”

One of them had their head in their hands, frustrated. “You know what maybe we should take a break and continue this meeting at another day.” 

The group agreed, one by one they all left except for one—Yuta, who is leader of an infamous mob family in Tokyo stayed behind. He noticed how Jaehyun was not paying attention to the meeting in the first place.

Wrapping an arm around Jaehyun, Yuta suggested, “you know what let’s go out and unwind because it looks like you need it.” To which the other couldn’t say no to an old friend.

Music was blasting through the speakers as performers danced sensually to the rhythm. Yuta brought him to a strip club. It wasn’t any strip club. Rather, it is Seoul’s high-end strip club from what he heard. Yuta told him to unwind and have fun, maybe even get a one-night stand if he wanted to. Jaehyun sat by the bar ordering a glass of whiskey as he watched his friend have some fun. As he was enjoying his drink, people started to approach him. Some were dancing close to him while some were obviously trying to get in his pants. This made Jaehyun uncomfortable.

He politely excused himself from the bar before walking to the reception desk. Jaehyun asked for a private room farthest from the main bar proper. It would cost him a hefty amount, but it does not matter to him.

“Would you like to pay with cash or card?” the receptionist asked.

Jaehyun pulled out his card to pay the amount. After he signed the authorization on the machine, he was led to the private rooms on the upper floor.

✧

Doyoung parked his car at the second-level basement of the firm. “Time goes by so fast,” he thought as he opened the trunk grabbing his bag.

He loved his job, don’t get him wrong. He was only hoping to get more sleep recently since he wakes up at random times within the day and ends up watching films on Netflix instead.

As the night progressed, Doyoung was resting in his dressing room for a short break before going back. He already had two clients for tonight, one more and he was done for the day.

His phone rings and he simply stared at it as he munches on a few biscuits. Whenever Doyoung gets booked for the night, Taeyong rings him up thirty minutes prior to give him ample time to fix himself up or fix the room. Doyoung’s robe had biscuit crumbs, this made him chuckle at how clumsy he actually is. He gets up—cleaning himself up before changing to a pink lace knee high socks with a white garter belt.

The client enters wearing a suit with no inner shirt, Doyoung’s jaw drops at the sight. He didn’t look buzzed from alcohol at all unlike the others.

The dim lighting in the private room accentuated Doyoung’s slim figure even more. Sensual music started to play as the young man sat on the luxurious set. He leaned back on the set as he watched Doyoung starting to dance and strip to the beat of the music—feeling himself. The young man’s eyes trailed from the other’s lips to his collarbone down to his slim waist.

“Didn’t your mother ever told you it's rude to stare?”

The other smirked in response, “maybe?”

Doyoung raised a brow as he let the silk robe slide off his shoulder.

“You don’t have to undress if you don’t want to,” He commented.

The stripper paused in his tracks, “wait so you want to do it clothed?”

“Who says I want to get laid tonight?” The young man let out a chuckle.

Despite his face burning hot from embarrassment, Doyoung asked, “then why did you ask for a private room then?” It was a first for Doyoung to hear such. Most of his clientele would ask the private room for sexual endeavors.

The young man shrugged in response. The loud music, the way people throw their money at the dancers, smoke filling the air with every passing hour. The club was not his scene.

“Let’s say I just want to get away tonight,” he said as he stood up slightly towering the other.

Taking the other’s hand, the young man handed him extra bills, “I have to get going.”

Doyoung watched the other walked out of the room. He stared at money in his hands. It was obviously more than what he usually gets as extra. Doyoung would get a few hundred bills but with what he was given was near the minimum amount he would get for working the night.

He followed the young man out. “Hey! This money is more than what I’m worth for.”

Looking back at Doyoung, he said, “just keep it.”

“You look like a deer caught in headlights,” Ten commented as Doyoung entered the dressing room. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of money in Doyoung’s hand.

“Woah… that’s a lot,” Ten went close to Doyoung as he lifted his hand to count the amount of money. “This is like my paycheck already!”

Doyoung shushed the other, “you know we can’t keep this amount of money.”

Ten nodded his head, understanding what Doyoung meant. “Did you try to give the money back?”

“Yes, but he told me to just keep it,” Doyoung muttered before he shook his head trying to divert his attention, walking towards his belongings to keep the money. “Oh here,” He handed the other a thousand-dollar bill.

Ten’s eyes widened as he received the bill from Doyoung. “Are you sure? You know you need it more than I do”

The older chuckled as he shook his head, “I can’t spoil my best friend every once in a while?”

“Well,” Ten smiled. “When it comes to money, I won’t hesitate to accept it.”

Doyoung laughed at his antics.


	2. Foxglove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxglove - insecurity

The sun illuminated Doyoung’s room, he used to adore this so much. The way the room was bright and lit, he found it to fit so well with the aesthetics of his room. It was a mix of white and beige furniture. However, ever since he worked at the firm, the sun nearly bothered him. It only meant he has only slept for around two to three hours since he got home.

Doyoung gets up from his bed to make a cup of coffee. He’d rather just fuel himself up with caffeine than try to go back to sleep. Lighting a scented candle—lime basil & mandarin before he rests on the couch; one hand holding his cup, and the other holding the remote. Doyoung decides on what film to watch, he can’t make up his mind whether he wants to watch drama or—he closes the tv and just turns on the radio.

His phone rings and he can’t remember leaving the ringer on. Doyoung sets down his cup on the coffee table and runs to his room. It took around five rings before he got to pick up the call. His phone flashes an unknown number, Doyoung wonders who would be calling him at that time. He picks up the call, anyway. “Hello?” It was his brother. He wonders what the matter is, he hasn’t called in years.

“Donghyun? Did something happen?” Doyoung paces around the room restlessly.

“Mom found out where you were working,” Doyoung felt his heart drop, Donghyun did take a while before continuing what he wanted to say. “she wanted to thank you for your hardwork, and she’s impressed at how much you grew as a person.”

Doyoung felt his tears well up. This was so different from what he was used to. Well, almost…

“But she still doesn’t want to meet you after your coming out.” _oh… ouch_.

They talk for a little more before Doyoung drops the call. The remnants of loneliness were still there; it is still pressed on his back, hurting him. He didn’t want to be succumbed in the darkness once again.

Doyoung didn’t join the firm just for money’s sake. He heard about this job as he was walking the dark alley home. It was said to be high paying, but it was something one has to climb up in. To be respected as a person despite working in that firm was going to be difficult. Considering how people farther from the red-light district would describe the workers; they would comment on how people who work in such lose respect and trust for themselves. Losing respect for yourself enough to give sexual services to men you have never met or had relations with. Doyoung saw this as a challenge. Genuinely, he wanted to help his family as much as he could, and if it means working in that firm, he would do it.

Eventually, Doyoung loved his job. He spent only seven months in the bar proper as a bartender and worked a total of twenty nights as a dancer. Taeyong first noticed Doyoung’s confidence and how he happened to get a lot of men throwing him bills. Doyoung was a sweet boy with a soft personality, however, he surprised people with another side of him. Doyoung’s gaze turns darker and he becomes intimidating, but not that much that it pushes people away. This left a great impression to the businessmen who came. Taeyong knew it was right to give the boy a private room. Before he moves to having his private room, he was given almost a year break from work with at least three hundred dollars pay each month. Taeyong decided it was better to remove Doyoung from the minds of the businessmen he served in the past.

Moving to the private room, Doyoung used a few of his checks to decorate it. It was rewarding to be in there; not only was it his kind of ambiance, but it was the same room where he felt most confident in—the praises and the admiration, other than the dirty talk. It took Doyoung time to get into what made him comfortable; it was the slow sensual songs that gets him in the mood to dance and strip. He knew his own gaze and uses it to the best of his advantage.

✧

Jaehyun stared at the pile of paperwork placed on his desk. Being head of the family was not an easy task. The difference of the Jung family from the rest of the other mob families was that they do their dirty business in a legal way. They pay their taxes, all their holdings have filed paperwork, and they make sure that no leads go back to them. You can say they work flawlessly which led to the government to not bother with such matters anymore.

He started to go through all the paperwork, signing documents which had to be signed, reviewing the financial statement of their businesses such as hotels, casinos, and the like; and verifying statistic reports from other leaders. Jaehyun was given the title ‘ _king of the red-light district._ ’ Ever since his father passed away, Jaehyun was able to pick up where things left off as if nothing happened. There were no changes, rather, things were running smoothly—exactly how it was before.

“Young master,” his butler walked up to his desk. Without looking up from his work, Jaehyun replied, “can’t you see I’m in the middle of work?”

“Your mother called, young master” This made Jaehyun stop in his tracks.

“What did she want?” It was no surprise to the rest of the family that Jaehyun and his mother may not have the best mother-son relationship there is.

“She wanted to know how you are doing.”

Jaehyun scoffed, “when did she ever care about my personal affairs?”

The butler sighed, “young master, she is still your mother after all.”

“Whatever.” The young man gestured his butler to leave the room, the other obediently followed.

The last time Jaehyun civilly talked to his mother was after his father’s passing. He leaned back on his seat, staring at their family picture placed on the desk that used to be his father’s. Reminding how they were once a happy family. As a child, Jaehyun never understood what his family did for a living. It was only when his father got sick that Jaehyun started to slowly take over. The stress brought upon them strained their relationship as a family.

It wasn’t like his mother or father was generally present during his childhood. Rather, his father made an effort to check up on Jaehyun more often than his mother. His mother was present during special occasions such as birthdays, Christmas, or awarding ceremonies at school but the other times? No, she did not even bother to check up on him. Jaehyun never understood why she never made time for him. In the end, he learned to accept that he will never be his mother’s priority.

After a few hours as Jaehyun was sorting out his paperwork, a strange envelope fell to the desk. Out of curiosity, he picked up the envelope. It neither had a stamp nor a return address. However, it had Jaehyun’s name on it. Without any second thought, he opened the envelope.

‘To my son Jaehyun’

✧

Doyoung had more than three clienteles before, but then he started to have his manic episodes. Taeyong talked Doyoung through it until the latter decided that it would be better to keep it to three clients maximum.

The mere thought of having more could tempt Doyoung to slowly stray away from the two reasons why he favored this job over anything else. One, he was able to help his family while being financially stable himself. Two, the confidence, trust, and respect he has established within himself. He did not want to see serving people’s sexual endeavors as an easy way out from his problems. It was never there to be a distraction from the hurtful realities he had to face at the end of the day.

Doyoung meets Ten at a coffee shop before he heads to work.

Ten carefully sips his hot drink, “why aren’t you working today?”

“I just need some time off because of family problems,” Doyoung taps his fingers on the lid.

✧

Jaehyun woke up in a cold sweat. This was the fifth time this month he’s been waking up in the middle of the night. He knows himself once he woke up he would have trouble going back to sleep. The young man sat up from his bed, face in his hands as he pondered about the day’s work. The stress was getting to him. He knew he needed to talk to someone. Jaehyun just had to let it out or better yet distract himself for the meantime.

It may not be the best idea, but somehow, Jaehyun finds himself getting out of bed; dressing up nicely; and heading out to who knows where.

The young man sat inside his car for a good ten minutes, thinking where he should go to clear his head. He thought of going to the casino, but he realized it could stress him even more. Without any second thoughts, he started his car; driving out to see where it would take him.

Passing by the neon lights around the district, he stopped by a familiar building—the firm.

✧

It was early morning on a Friday, Doyoung is considering whether he should go to work or not. There was something in the air on Friday nights. Basically, businessmen who opt to have a private room with Doyoung, happen to give higher tips.

Doyoung sat in his living room, opening envelopes of bills he has to pay. Ranging from rent to credit card bills he has been paying off since a year ago.

Doyoung finds himself in the parking lot of the firm. He wanted to go to work for some strange reason. He checks in with Taeyong before heading to the dressing room. Doyoung was two hours late than usual. That means that the club was going to close in two hours.

“I thought you were taking a time off?” Taeyong questioned, writing something down on a sticky note.

“Yeah, but it has been three days.”

“You do love your job, don’t you? I’ll call the receptionist to open only two slots for your private room.”

Doyoung leaves the office the moment Taeyong picks up the phone.

He realizes how much he was treated well by his boss. Other workers would enter the bar proper and from there they would persuade the people into going to a private room. Doyoung, on the other hand, only had to wait for someone to pay to get into his private room. Standard private rooms looked the same, the firm maintained that. Only allowing Doyoung’s personal private room to break the conventional aesthetic that matched the bar proper.

Taeyong rings Doyoung’s phone, letting him know that someone would be in his room in a few minutes.

Doyoung is wearing a striped silk button down with his necktie inside the shirt—it almost looked like he was wearing a choker. His shirt was tucked in his dress pants. It was different from how he would dress on other nights.

The door opens revealing the young man he met several nights ago. He was wearing a suit and his hair was brushed up. Doyoung couldn’t help but look at the pretty face in front of him.

“Fancy seeing you here again today,” Doyoung feigns innocence in his voice.

The young man smirked “I got bored.”

Doyoung knits his brows together, confused at the other’s statement. “So, going to the firm is your past time now?”

He shrugged in response, “like I said, I was bored”

“I’m Doyoung.”

“I know” the young man responded, “I saw your name on the list”

His face turned red. No one really knew who Doyoung was unless you booked his private room. “I assume you aren’t here to watch me dance or strip or for you to get laid… am I right?”

“Actually, I just want to talk to someone.”

This was new to Doyoung. ‘Do I look like I’m a therapist?’ he thought. People don’t pay him to talk. Although, part of him wants to know the young man better. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jaehyun.”

Doyoung sat beside him on the set. “Well, Jaehyun, I’m willing to listen,” he added, “excuse me for a short second, though.”

He grabs his phone and texts Taeyong to tell the receptionist to remove him from the list so no one else could book him as his and Jaehyun’s conversation might take long.

“Okay, cool,” Doyoung says under his breath.

Jaehyun watches Doyoung walk back to the couch. “Don’t you get to talk to your clients when they book your room?”

Doyoung shook his head, “my clients were either too drunk or tipsy to actually hold a proper conversation.” It’s true though. To add to the fact that his clients were simply looking for pleasure. 

There was silence. Only the sound of faint music from outside can be heard.

“What do you do for a living?”

Jaehyun looked at the other, “Well you could say I’m the one who runs this district.”

Doyoung nodded, “ah… I see.” He tries not to hide it but honestly, that alone scared him. The way Jaehyun glanced at him when he said that was… questionable, but he chooses to remain silent.

“I almost asked you the same thing,” Jaehyun chuckled.

‘I never thought he even knew how to smile, let alone chuckle?’ Doyoung thought.

Jaehyun and Doyoung sat in silence after talking for a long while. The night seemed longer than it usually is; if they were to look at the time, the club was closed already.

He glances to look at Jaehyun, the young man had fallen asleep. Doyoung didn’t notice it until now. By the looks of it, he could get a neck strain. He slowly leans Jaehyun’s head on his shoulder.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung whispers. It was odd that despite Jaehyun’s physical appearance and how he dressed, he was… vulnerable. He didn’t hesitate to talk to Doyoung about some personal problems. All Doyoung wanted to know was where he is working? How come he always looked formal, but also scary? It was probably his aura in general, Doyoung shakes these thoughts away.

“Yeah?”

“We have to get going.”

“What time is it?” Jaehyun asks, his eyes widen when he notices that his head was leaning on Doyoung.

“Three in the morning,” Doyoung answers shyly. He taps his phone to view his notifications.

_TY [3:10 AM]_

_I need to leave in 20 minutes. I have to lock the building too. Hurry!_

✧

It was already dawn by the time Jaehyun went back to his car. The pink and orange hues painted the sky as he drove along the freeway. His butler was surprised to see him come home early in the morning. It was certain that he didn’t notice that the young master went out late at night.

As Jaehyun pulled the duvet over him, he felt lighter. The conversation he had with Doyoung didn’t hold much meaning. However, he can’t help but feel a pull towards the latter. It was a feeling he can’t explain himself. For the first time, Jaehyun went to sleep in peace.


	3. Jonquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonquil – return my affection.

“Royal Flush”

Everyone at the poker table sighed as Jaehyun won the game for the nth time. No one really cared if they win or lose money as another meeting was held for all the mobsters in the district. The young master was starting to get tired of the meetings they were having. It held no meaning to him as he was never involved in the first place nor he has any plans to.

“I find it quite daunting that you all asked for another meeting knowing you won’t come up with any solution,” Jaehyun commented as they all started another round of poker.

They stared at him, “you are the most influential amongst everyone here, yet you don’t want to help?”

Jaehyun scoffed, “and what? To get my family’s name dragged to a mess we did not make in the first place. I don’t think so.” If there is one thing Jaehyun learned from his father, it was to not get involved in matters that do not have a clear contingency. Treat your life as if you are playing chess. One wrong move and you are out of the game.

“I’m out,” Jaehyun dropped his cards and left the table. “What about your bets?” they asked. He shrugged in response, not looking back, “it doesn’t matter. My family owns this casino anyways.”

✧

Doyoung lied down on the couch in his dressing room soon as he was done with his second client for the evening. He was tired and possibly going to tell Taeyong to close his bookings for the evening. ‘That client was a lousy tipper’ Doyoung thought as he stared at the hundred-dollar bill in his hands. Tonight, was one of those nights.

It’s all worth it in the end. As working in the firm made him realize the power, he did not know he had within him. Doyoung learned the power of how to manipulate his clients. Being submissive can be seen as a way for people to take advantage of. However, with him, he learned how to empower his clients by making them think they are asserting dominance. Influencing them to think they have the upper hand for even bit of the slightest moment.

A knock interrupted the silence leaving Doyoung to snap out of his thoughts.

“Come in.”

Ten entered Doyoung’s dressing room, flushed from the alcohol. “How is your evening?”

“Well, it’s going okay. I guess?” Doyoung waved the hundred-dollar bill, “except getting lousy tips.”

The latter chuckled as he sat by the arm rest of the couch. “Just say you got used to the tips you’ve been receiving from that bachelor.”

Doyoung shook his head, “Ten, we’ve only met like four times, it’s nothing.”

Was it really nothing though? Part of Doyoung doesn’t want to admit to himself that he looks forward every night, anticipating if Jaehyun would drop by.

“Really now?” Ten commented, “You go to the firm earlier than usual, you dress up differently from your usual attire, and to top it off, Doyoung, your time with him lasts longer than your other clients.”

It’s true. For ten thousand dollars, a client gets one hour with Doyoung. He was usually strict with the timeslot each client pays for. With Jaehyun, however, Doyoung doesn’t mind being a bit lenient.

“It’s really nothing, Ten.”

The latter shrugged, “Suit yourself, if you need me, I have a bachelor to entertain.” Causing Doyoung to shake his head in amusement.

“Hey,” Doyoung is called by Taeyong when he passes his office.

“What’s up?”

“That young man might have just paid two seconds ago.”

Right, Doyoung always has to have Jaehyun as his last client. It wasn’t like Taeyong got a hint of this; it wasn’t like Doyoung was rejecting his calls if it wasn’t Jaehyun. It got him thinking every early morning about how often he visited him. It was odd. He wasn’t really the first person to keep coming back, but there was something about Jaehyun.

✧

“Have you ever thought how come we could never really see the stars during the night?”

Jaehyun dropped by again that evening. This was the fifth time already. Not that Doyoung counts the number of times Jaehyun comes by. As usual, the young man wanted to talk. Doyoung likes this. He likes how they get to talk about anything under the sun. It fascinates him how he noticed that Jaehyun’s eyes light up whenever he talks. As if for the first time, the young man is excited that someone is willing to listen to him. Learning how he isn’t as intimidating as he looks, Doyoung was starting to tune out to what the other was saying as he admired Jaehyun from his side of the couch.

“Do you always sound this excited when you talk to someone?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun stops feeling slightly embarrassed, “Not really… it’s just… nevermind.”

‘Should’ve kept your mouth shut, Doyoung’

The young man stays silent afterwards. Neither of them started a conversation. Soon enough their time’s up. Jaehyun fished out a few bills to give to Doyoung. This time, he does not accept it.

✧

The night was going well this time for Doyoung. His regular clients came by. He was making more tips, but it could not compare to the tips he usually gets from Jaehyun, but it was still something.

He took a week break after he last saw Jaehyun. Taking it as a time for himself to think and rest. To add to the fact that two of his clients that day marked him up, leaving Taeyong to give the boy week off. Doyoung never understood why Taeyong was so careful about his appearance compared to the other workers in the firm. As if treating Doyoung like a porcelain doll, beautiful yet fragile.

Few hours later, after his third client for the evening, Doyoung is sitting in his dressing room waiting for a certain someone. The firm is about to close in thirty minutes, yet there was still no sign of Jaehyun. The number of calls he got from Taeyong throughout the evening, asking if he was willing to take another client but Doyoung had to ask if it was that young man every time. If it was not Jaehyun he declined it.

Jaehyun is one mysterious man. Doyoung does not even know much about him. Where does he work? What does he do for a living? ~~How does Jaehyun like his eggs in the morning?~~ Yet, there was an unexplainable pull towards him. Maybe he does have an affinity for Jaehyun. He does not know; he can’t explain it. It’s all taboo. Doyoung never felt this way before. It was not like he was the first client of Doyoung’s that kept coming back. So, why should he look forward to their meetings every time?

Soon enough, it was already three in the morning. The firm closed for the evening, and Doyoung was still in his dressing room. Taeyong was doing his rounds; making sure every room was clean, and all employees were on their way home.

“You’re still here?” Taeyong asks as he sees Doyoung sitting in front of the vanity. Doyoung does not budge; instead he continued to stare at his reflection.

“Why do you always look after me more than the other workers here?”

Taeyong was taken aback with Doyoung’s sudden question. “Well, because you are different”

“When the others are marked, you just tell them to put on concealer. With me, you tell me to take a couple days off,” Doyoung continued as he looked at Taeyong through the mirror. The other stayed silent. Sighing, Doyoung stood up to gather his belongings.

“Nevermind that, I was just thinking” Doyoung said as he was about to leave the room.

“It’s because you are different.”

He stopped his tracks before looking behind. What did Taeyong meant that he was different?

Taeyong sat on the couch before patting the space beside him. Doyoung walked over and sat down, looking down at his lap.

Taeyong hums, “you are the only one who works here that does not have the sole purpose of just selling yourself.”

“I’m a sex-worker, I basically sell myself,” Doyoung was confused.

“Why do you think I gave you a private room?” Taeyong asks.

“Because when I was still working in the floor, the crowd likes me?”

The older shook his head, “no, it’s because you make your work look like an art form”

He stayed silent.

“You were the only one in the firm who does not push themselves to beg for more tips or sell their bodies,” Taeyong scooted close to Doyoung as he ran his fingers through the latter’s soft locks.

“Not all your clients ask you for sex. Some just want to see you dance,” he added, “you are basically selling your skills, not yourself.”

Doyoung never thought about it that way. He always thought he was just another object people want. It led him to think about Jaehyun once again, and how the young man pays thousands of dollars just to talk to him.

✧

The night finally came to an end, and he could change into his hoodie and sweats. Doyoung did not want to be that type of person; however, he has been missing Jaehyun. Nights just felt lonelier and colder without him by his side. They comfort each other most of the time. They have become each other’s “sanctuary.” Having three clienteles and Jaehyun not being one of them felt empty.

After resting up for a moment in his dressing room, Doyoung feels the need to quench his thirst. Looking in the mini-fridge and noticing how it was stocked with only water, he decided to walk to the store across from the bar. It was oddly quiet, and the faint noise he heard from exiting the building was the music from the store.

A familiar man stood across Doyoung in the food aisles, _Jaehyun_. He was only wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. Doyoung closes his eyes at least twice, making sure he isn’t dreaming. He never saw the young man looking so casual, perhaps he would even think Jaehyun sleeps in a suit.

Jaehyun pays for a couple drinks and he then left the store. The chimes on the door rang as Jaehyun left the establishment, Doyoung shook his head—he realizes the man he was observing was no longer there.

Oddly enough, it has been two weeks since Jaehyun went to his private room. Their last conversation somehow sat in the back of his mind. It was that same night Doyoung knew his feelings grew deeper for the young man. It’s still hard for him to admit it, but it happened, and he doesn’t think he could escape the way his heart beats whenever Jaehyun is near. Hell, even if he isn’t there, he spares a moment to think of him.

✧

Jaehyun’s mind was clouded, he has been dealing with issues that rose from that minor fumble in his family’s paperwork. He hasn’t properly met his fellow comrades because of this. Jaehyun knew that one step whether it was a small one or big, could ruin his reputation.

As the night grew colder, he drove to the nearest convenience store to grab something. The stores are starting to close as the street wasn’t as bright as it usually was with its neon lights at almost every corner.

Jaehyun parks his car at the sidewalk to realize he is only wearing his hoodie; he shrugs at the thought and enters the store.

Scanning the shelves, he notices a familiar man walk in. He visibly smiles while sliding the fridge door and grabbing a couple of drinks. He did not want to talk to Doyoung after not visiting the firm for weeks. Especially not outside the firm, well, at least for the meantime. Jaehyun thought it would be so much better to simply go back there some other night and talk to him about his absence.

However, seeing Doyoung made him feel lighter. He reminisces the conversations they had. Admittedly, Doyoung’s words of comfort helped him get through the day. Thinking about it, Jaehyun wouldn’t have met him if it weren’t for that night when Yuta brought him to the firm. Who would have thought he would still find another reason to keep going through his days despite the hardships of being the leader of a mob family?

Jaehyun pays for his items and walks back to his car. He parked at the corner of the street; it had enough view to see the storefront. As Doyoung crossed the street back to the firm, he drove off. Was he making sure Doyoung was safe? Certainly.

Arriving back to his room, he is again faced with the paperwork he wants to run away from.

“I’m sorry, dad,” he sighs as he looks at the family photograph on his table.

Jaehyun can’t remember where he went wrong in his filing. Did he put the wrong papers together? It was probably a wrong move to have worked on fixing the file cabinet early in the morning. If he couldn’t fix this any time soon, he wouldn’t be able to hold meetings with his fellow comrades. Jaehyun knew that he was a step closer into starting a fire in the Jung Family and possibly ruining the reputation they have cradled for so long.

✧

After a week, Jaehyun finally drops by the firm. It was a slow evening. Doyoung only had one client that day. The moment Jaehyun enters Doyoung’s private room, the latter knows all hell will break loose.

“Why do you think I come back?” putting an emphasis on “you,” Jaehyun faced Doyoung.

The latter could feel his cheeks burning; he didn’t know what to say or do. Was it because of him? He wishes. No… well, maybe. Truth be told, Jaehyun made him feel like he was important, and his presence made sense again. With his family closing the door on him despite the hard work he did so he can help them up, it still opened the door to meeting people who would make him feel complete.

Doyoung had his guard up, he didn’t know whether he would let himself fall for Jaehyun this quickly or give it time. If he would look at it, Jaehyun was still his client. That’s how their paths crossed and maybe that’s also where they’re going to part. Inevitably, he thought, maybe there was also a reason why Jaehyun entered his private room that one night; sober, and with a purpose that is unexpected of him. His heart skips a beat as he pondered.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun breaks the silence.

“I don’t know, okay?” Doyoung exclaimed. “You are not the first person who kept on coming back, but you are the first person I look forward to every fucking time you walk right through that door.”

“Do you want to get away?” Jaehyun glanced momentarily.

“Ah, shit,” Doyoung muttered under his breath when he tries to start up his car, but he is up to no luck. Doyoung goes out of the car, Jaehyun merely staring at him; arms folded with a smug look on his face, he knows what Doyoung was about to ask him. 

“Can we use your car?”

“I knew it.”

✧

Jaehyun kept his eyes on the road; one hand on the steering wheel, and one reaching for Doyoung’s. Jaehyun grabs his hand, pulling it towards him. Before Doyoung can make sense of it all, his hand was resting on Jaehyun’s inner thigh. It was dark enough for Jaehyun not to notice how much Doyoung is blushing when he turns to face him.

It was an unspoken rule not to meet clients outside the private room no matter how many times they might have been there. This was something new to him; however, he felt a strong force pulling him towards Jaehyun—emotionally and _physically_.

Doyoung hurriedly opened the door to his apartment. It wasn’t just the rush of libido. It was the longing for someone to see him in a different light; accepted, admired, _liked_.

Teeth sank on Doyoung’s neck, but it was light and gentle—he was more than sure that it wouldn’t leave a mark. As he felt himself lift off the floor, Doyoung wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist instinctively as they move to the bed.

The moonlight shone on Doyoung. Jaehyun held himself up, taking his time to stare at Doyoung. He admired how pretty Doyoung is and how he probably wouldn’t get tired of this view. Jaehyun lowers himself as he kisses his jaw down to his clothed chest.

They haven’t kissed, it was never in the plan. Doyoung couldn’t kiss a client or he’ll grow attached to them, or maybe even shut the door on having other clients. But it was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s lips pressed on Doyoung’s, and he felt pure ecstasy. He wanted to kiss Jaehyun forever. Strong hands held his waist as their kiss grew deeper; it felt like it could almost leave bruises. Doyoung internally says _forget it_ as he never felt this way before. He was only thinking about Jaehyun; how warm his hand feels as it roams around his body, how soft his lips are, how he holds him as if he was delicate.

It wasn’t that he broke a lot of rules tonight, Doyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t willing to risk it all for Jaehyun. If he were to look at the bigger picture, he never stripped for the man. He was always asked to wear his robe and sit beside him as they talked about life.

For Doyoung, it was like finally seeing the half of him he never thought he needed. The more he pondered over it; he only had Ten and Taeyong in his life. It gets lonely. He couldn’t say ‘sometimes’ either because it was more of an ‘always.’ Having Jaehyun in his life made him feel more complete; it was like putting the last piece in a thousand-piece puzzle, it was the feeling of finally finding that melody for the perfect song.

“Is this okay?”

“Amazing.”

They fall asleep, legs tangled under the sheets.

Maybe the night was way too long, Doyoung woke up, and Jaehyun was no longer by his side.

_“You are not the first person who kept on coming back, but you are the first person I look forward to every fucking time you walk right through that door.”_

_Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s face, “then I guess we could call it quits.”_

_“Yeah,” Doyoung shyly responds as he held Jaehyun’s hand, putting it down._

_“What if I said I liked you?” Jaehyun asks, and silence filled the room. It was an awkward silence; he should have just shut up. Jaehyun thought deeply about why he would say such thing way too quickly and sudden, to add to the fact._

_“Do you want to get away?” Jaehyun glanced momentarily._


	4. Ambrosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia – love is reciprocated.

Jaehyun is woken up by loud arguments coming from downstairs. He quickly runs down the stairs after putting on a robe. He is struck by the anger painted across his mother’s face. Not being able to see through the stairs who she is talking to, he continued to walk down unseen.

Jaehyun would interfere at this point, but it just wasn’t right. He didn’t know what it was about, yet. He knows he is fully capable of standing up for what is right and defending himself. Being the leader of his mob family, he has expanded his knowledge about running casinos and what-not. He holds the power of manipulating minds making them believe that he is right, well, he is... most of the time. It was quite impossible to be a “goody two shoes” when working around multiple mob leaders, it came with the notion of having to flip the situation around and be able to take what is theirs.

“Jaehyun would remove your name the moment he realizes it,” he snaps back to the harsh reality unveiling in front of him. “Clearly, it isn’t his fault you lost your rights to our casino. I don’t even know why or how you had the nerve to cosign when you’re just going to barge right through that door and try to claim what isn’t yours, Moon.”

Moon was one of Jaehyun’s fellow mobsters, he helped the Jung family when their first casino fell through the cracks because of the stock market crash. Moon was one of his father’s secretaries and has become his own leader not too long ago.

It occurred to Jaehyun that his mother was defending him? They might not have the best mother-son relationship, but this made him feel the happiest in years. He tried to suppress his smile. Jaehyun’s heart felt warm.

Moon continues to argue, his voice getting louder as he tries to justify his disappointing actions. His mother drops a yellow envelope on the table, silencing the man in front of him. “Moon, do you hear yourself?”

Jaehyun fixed those papers, he knows what she meant. Moon overwrote the important papers putting himself third in line for the company’s rights. ‘It was completely unethical of him; he was just a cosigner.’

“I’ll get his name off of all the paperworks, mother.” Jaehyun finally mustered the confidence to walk in the conversation. “Leave it up to me.” Jaehyun’s stare at Moon was lethal. It was swords wanting to hurt the other, but it was also immense pain he felt because of Moon’s betrayal. As much as he would mask it, Moon played a big role to where he is today. If it wasn’t for his help, Jaehyun’s father would have given up everything during the devastating stock market crash. Thousands lost their business; casinos were shutting down left and right. Underground work was crucial, to be exact. A wrong move could lead to the worst possible consequence for the Jung family. If his father didn’t have Moon teaming up with him, he would find himself in prison. The assets and liabilities were no joke, they had to protect it.

“Jaehyun, thank you,” his mother glances at him, also telling him to get going as she could handle the situation on her own now.

“Excuse me,” Jaehyun goes back up to his room.

He rests on his bed, head resting on the headboard.

_“What if I said I liked you?” he asks. Indubitably, Jaehyun never thought about it, it just came to him. He woke up one day with the idea of Doyoung. The what-ifs of going there every night to get his mind off things. He looked at Doyoung as someone who could effortlessly cheer him up, the man was willing to listen to whatever he wanted to say or talk about. He doesn’t judge, and he doesn’t avoid a certain topic. Doyoung was open to understanding him, it was the first time he felt significant. However, the thought of telling Doyoung about where he works makes him anxious. He was not ready for how Doyoung would react—would he push him away?_

“Jaehyun?” his mother knocks on his door. Before she could say a word, Jaehyun finds himself embracing her.

“Thank you.”

Jaehyun stopped showing his strong side this time as he told his mother about the paperworks and possibly messing it up at one point. Only to be told that she looked through it and fixed it for the second time to make sure it was arranged properly. Also, she signed papers that Jaehyun failed to come across.

“I heard from your butler that you have been leaving way too often every night.”

“What?” he blushes.

“I’m kidding,” she smiles, “don’t forget to hold a meeting sometime this week. We’re in the clear, don’t worry about it. I know your face when you’re under stress. You’re still my son, after all. I’ll see you later,” his mother left his room hurriedly.

✧

Was it possible to see Jaehyun again and act like everything is normal after he left him in the morning? Doyoung doesn’t know. He was unsure this time. Facing Jaehyun would hurt after piecing out his feelings for the young man.

“Stop slouching,” a hand was placed on Doyoung’s back. Ten came over to Doyoung’s place after what happened.

“Thanks for being here.”

“Honey, the moment you ring my phone up, I got your back,” Doyoung smiles in response. “Say, you meet another fine bachelor,” Ten takes a sip of his coffee, making Doyoung laugh.

“How fine are we talking about?”

“Finer than that man you meet almost every week.”

“No one is finer than him,” Doyoung slipped. Well, it’s true. Ten would agree too, if he ever met him. As much as he tried to divert Doyoung’s attention, it was always Jaehyun in his mind. _Jaehyun this, Jaehyun that._

“Have you ever thought about what he would think if he actually saw you dance?”

Doyoung never put it that way, no. He would be embarrassed around Jaehyun. It wasn’t a bad idea either. He was confident, dancing for him would be a breeze. Doyoung is a walking art.

  
“Can I see?” Ten notices a bruise on Doyoung’s neck, lightly tracing his finger on it. Doyoung tugs the collar of his shirt down, making it easier for Ten to see it. “That bachelor or?”

“Just some client,” he rolls his eyes, “annoying, right? Taeyong better not see it or he’ll put me on another day off, and I just got back.”

Ten looks at him in confusion, “I always wondered why he gave you days off. I own like three concealers.”

“I don’t know either.” Was it worth telling his best friend? They held different images in the firm. Ten was known to entertain more than ten bachelors a night in the bar proper and dealt with hiding bruises and marks. Thus, earning the nickname ‘Ten’. Doyoung, on the other hand, entertained three clienteles in his private room and was given time away from work if he received marks.

Doyoung looked down on his lap, “do you think he regrets it?”

“Honey, if there is anything he regrets, it would be leaving you first thing in the morning.”

✧

Whenever Doyoung receives a call from Taeyong, he feels a chill down his spine. Ever since he went to work, Doyoung was anxious. Would he be able to face Jaehyun again? Was he only a one-night stand? Doyoung needed answers.

As soon as he heard his phone rang for the third time this evening, he immediately picked it up. Praying to himself it would not be Jaehyun.

“It’s that young man,” Doyoung heard Taeyong say. He wasn’t ready to face the other.

“Okay, I’ll get ready.”

Doyoung was walking back and forth from the couch to the coffee table of his private room. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the door open. Jaehyun.

The two sat in silence, each on the other end of the couch. Avoiding eye contact with each other.

“Do you regret that night?” Doyoung was the first to spoke up. Jaehyun stayed silent but shook his head. “Then why did you leave?” he added.

They were not in a relationship. Doyoung knows his place, but it was one thing that they shared a kiss that evening and it led to him wanting more.

“You don’t want to get involved in my life, Doyoung.”

Jaehyun knew if Doyoung would be with him, he has to drag Doyoung in the mess he dealt with every day. He wanted to be with Doyoung, he really does. However, was Doyoung ready to live with the life he has?

“If you don’t want me to get involved then why did you confess that night?” Doyoung spoke up. Louder. A bit angry. Unsatisfied with the response he got.

Jaehyun could not answer back. He knew he screwed up.

“Leave.”

He looked at Doyoung who was on the verge of letting out tears. Jaehyun took no time and embraced the other in his arms. Doyoung was crying. It hurts his heart to see him cry. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You left me that one night, how is this any different?”

“Because you made me realize how much of an arse I was for leaving you after telling you that I like you.”

“I want to hear you say it again.”

Jaehyun nips lightly on his neck, “I like you, Doyoung. I like you.”

The night ended with Jaehyun assuring his feelings to Doyoung. This is not what he had in mind but it’s better than losing the other completely.

A week later, the two men find themselves sitting on the floor of Doyoung’s private room. It was probably one of those days when they felt comfortable, they weren’t as tensed up as they usually were.

“Do you want to know something amazing?” Doyoung’s eyes glistened as he looked at Jaehyun.

“Is it really?” Jaehyun asks, wrapping his arm around Doyoung.

“Yeah,” Doyoung stands up and grabs Jaehyun’s hand, he helps the young man get up.

Doyoung stops in his tracks when they pass his dressing room. “Give me a minute,” he excuses himself.

Jaehyun was wrong for doing so as he forgets the manner of respect, but he tries to peek through the small space. It wasn’t what he expected, the mirror was outlined with bulbs, illuminating the room; wilted flowers sat in a vase on the table. He saw Doyoung skim his fingers through his clothes rack, and he stops peeking. It would be nice to be surprised with what Doyoung chose to wear.

Leaving the room, Doyoung changed into a long sleeve striped button down, but he was still wearing his garter belt. Jaehyun admires his looks.

“Hey, let’s go,” Jaehyun snaps out of his admiration for the man. He looked stunning, but also very simple.

They rode the elevator to the 5th floor and took the stairs to the rooftop.

The velvet sky made the stars light up the sky. It was scattered beautifully across the horizon. Doyoung and Jaehyun walk to the railings. A cold breeze blew making the former fold his arms, instinctively Jaehyun takes off his coat, putting it around Doyoung’s shoulder.

“The stars are such a view,” Doyoung sighs.

It took about a minute before Jaehyun responds, “not really,” he continues to stare at Doyoung, “I think this is my type of view.”

Jaehyun thinks about how pretty Doyoung is wearing an almost oversized button down, hair messed up because of the wind, skin flushed… he couldn’t help it. “You’re so beautiful,” Jaehyun presses a kiss on Doyoung’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says as he pulls away.

“No,” Doyoung wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

They can’t remember how they went back to the private room. Jaehyun pushes Doyoung on the door, closing it. He carries him to the couch.

Doyoung’s breath hitches when Jaehyun’s hand grazes his lower back, it rests there, and he was struggling to keep quiet. Jaehyun’s lips fall to Doyoung’s shoulder, it was light, _too light_. It felt more like a breeze. He nuzzles his face in Jaehyun’s neck, he forgets how to breathe. “I want to know where to touch you,” Jaehyun whispers as he flips them.

“I want to be sure I’m not hurting you,” he kisses Doyoung’s jaw, “I want to know what you like,” his neck, “and how you like it,” his collarbone.

Jaehyun’s hands travel the length of his back, “I want this off,” he pops four buttons, just enough for him to take the material off Doyoung. He presses his forehead on the other’s, their eyes meet. Right now, Jaehyun’s mind wanders around the thought of how beautiful Doyoung is. He kisses Doyoung’s forehead, top lip, bottom lip before pressing their lips together. He wanted Doyoung, only Doyoung.

His perception of himself slowly changed the day he met Doyoung. He regarded himself as strong, fearless… easily put, dauntless. The man showed him that it was okay to feel weak, and it was okay to cry.

Jaehyun sucks lightly on Doyoung’s neck, making the other tangle his fingers in his hair. “Mark me,” Doyoung whispers.

Doyoung could only think, ‘because it’s you.’

A string of “more” filled the room, Jaehyun marked Doyoung as much as he wanted, from his neck down to his thighs. He painted Doyoung as if he was his blank canvas. It was beautiful, Doyoung looked beautiful with it. He sat there, admiring his work of art.

The night was still young, and the two men found themselves at the backseat of Jaehyun’s car. The firm closed an hour ago, but they craved for more.

Their skins flushed with heat, Jaehyun’s thumb brushes the apple of Doyoung’s cheeks. His other hand cupping the other side of Doyoung’s face. Kissing him, aggressively this time. He wanted more. He could never get enough of Doyoung. At this point, he is certain his feelings were love and lust, more of the former, of course. Jaehyun leaves a trail of kisses along his torso before coming back to his lips. His body brushes roughly on Doyoung’s, and they repress a moan.

Next thing they knew it, they’re facing each other on Doyoung’s bed; Jaehyun’s hand caressing Doyoung’s waist. “Are you going to take off in the morning?“ Doyoung mumbled. Jaehyun smiled sleepily before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead.

“I almost lost you once, and I’m not doing that for a second time.”

✧

“Hey, Doyoung!” Ten greeted him as he walked into the building. It was a new week; the firm was buzzing in with people. Doyoung noticed it was louder than usual.

“You sound tipsy already and it’s not even half past midnight,” Doyoung chuckled.

Ten gave him a look but waved it off, “I forgot to ask you, what’s the name of that fine young man?”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung answers nonchalantly. Ten was onto something, Doyoung does not know if he should be scared. “Funny… he has the same name of that infamous mafia boss.”

Doyoung’s blood ran cold.

Jaehyun stayed silent, looking around the room as if he hasn’t been in there for a couple of nights. Like he doesn’t know each and every furniture placement. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Jaehyun finally told Doyoung what he does for a living.

“You’re a mafia boss?” Doyoung’s voice trembles. If he were to be honest, it scared him. The thought of what Jaehyun might be capable of. He knew mafia bosses are known to be manipulative, they play with people’s minds, they think of life like it’s a game. What if he was part of Jaehyun’s game?

Jaehyun nodded. He stares into Doyoung’s eyes, he knew. Doyoung was one of the most expressive persons he met. You can clearly see his emotions; the way his eyes well up, the way his lips pursed, the way his hands trembled.

Doyoung wiped his cheeks angrily. Jaehyun felt his heart clench as he looks at Doyoung; cheeks stained with tears. “I’m sorry, Doyoung. I should have—”

“Told me sooner, you should have told me sooner. Yeah, you should have.”

Jaehyun reaches for his shoulder, but Doyoung just pushes him away. “No.”

Doyoung didn’t know whether he should be scared of Jaehyun or not. It seemed like there was a small voice telling him not to be. Considering how Jaehyun treated him while he stayed in the room during their sessions. Jaehyun told him everything; all the stress he has been going through, all the sadness that weighed him down, all the anger he tried to mask the whole day. He trusted Doyoung enough to tell him those, but maybe not enough that he didn’t tell him about his job. He would understand this since it is difficult to trust people you just met.

Jaehyun admitting that he’s a mafia leader was a challenge he had to face. It almost slipped out for a few nights, but he can never get himself to say it. Not when Doyoung pushing him away was in the books.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you the truth.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you still scared of me?”

Doyoung’s hand finds Jaehyun’s while he stares at the ceiling. He holds his pinky.

“Remember that night when you said you liked me?” Doyoung glanced at the young man.

Jaehyun take turns looking at Doyoung, at the ceiling, at their fingers intertwined, at his shoes—

“Jaehyun?”

The young man takes a deep breath before finally looking at Doyoung; his face flushed red. “I like you, Doyoung. Since the first night that you smiled at me. I knew you were a genuine person, and I was scared you would know what I am, what I do for a living.”

“You’re not really terrifying, but you are intimidating,” Doyoung presses a finger on Jaehyun’s bare chest. “Kiss me,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun pulls him closer, kissing him. It wasn’t like before, it was innocent. It was like the first kiss that should have been. It reminded Jaehyun of the feeling of falling in love as a teen, it reminded him of when he used to imagine kissing someone on the park bench on Sixth Avenue and K, it reminded him of when he imagined kissing someone under the rain. That kiss with Doyoung made him realize that that someone he was waiting for… was him.

Jaehyun pulls away, and he catches Doyoung smiling in their kiss, “I think I love you.”

Doyoung packs his luggage in the dressing room. It has been years since he joined the firm, he enjoyed every waking moment he worked there. It was a completely new experience, it helped him grew as a person. He learned his worth, his strengths, his weaknesses. Doyoung would still keep contact with Ten and Taeyong. Ten knew all his secrets, he understood Doyoung too much that he could read him like an open book. Taeyong took care of Doyoung the whole time he worked in the firm; it was like raising his own son. Taeyong helped him become the person he is right now, and he couldn’t thank him enough.

“Take care out there, kiddo” Taeyong handed Doyoung his last paycheck.

✧

The meeting adjourned, yet Jaehyun was still in his seat. Ten minutes hasn’t even passed, and he could hear a loud noise coming from the warehouse. He couldn’t make up words from where he is, but the voices he heard came from someone he often talked to. It was way too familiar.

A gunshot resounded and silence took over. Jaehyun stood up, anxiety running through his body. He hated it. He hated the sound of guns—he hated the sound as it is cocked, he hated it when it was fired. As strong and intimidating as he looks, he had his own set of fears. Being the leader came with being used to it and pretending it was okay, and that a commotion like this was normal. It happens, and he wasn’t allowed to budge.

“What the fuck, Kwanhyung?” Yuta screams, sound moving closer to where Jaehyun is.

Jaehyun is startled when Yuta enters the meeting room once again. “What do you need?” he asks Yuta, still facing the window; looking down at the city. He takes deep breaths when he notices the sign of the firm, the image of Doyoung flashes in his mind, and he loosens up. He was still more frightened than calm, but it would do.

“Kwanhyung—”

“The meeting is postponed. I’ll see you all another day, relay my message to the rest.”

Jaehyun carefully leaves the room and straight to the parking garage. He didn’t want to be there, no, not after hearing the gunshot. It opened a wound he never thought he had within him. It was the first time he actually paid attention to his hands trembling. Jaehyun drove to the closest gas station. He needed to take a stop, he had to cease his shaking. He figured that It was way too dangerous to drive.

He notices a voicemail from Yuta.

“Hey, I didn’t want to bother you, but we lost three comrades. When you left, ruckus happened. I tried to stop it, but—” He deletes the voice message.

Jaehyun finds himself gaining the strength to drive back home. He runs to his room, a familiar silhouette sitting on his chair. Jaehyun screams, “get out!”

The man’s hands were stained with blood, leaving the papers marked. “I said, get out!”

“What was your purpose, Yuta?”

Yuta smiled slyly, “let’s say, I’m done being your right-hand man.” He cocks his gun before pointing it towards the other.

Jaehyun could not think straight. Was this the end? Just when he thought his life fell into place.

_BANG._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some songs that inspired this AU:
> 
> • White Night - NCT 127  
> • You - 11:11  
> • UN Village - Baekhyun  
> • Sanctuary - Joji  
> • So Close - Jon McLaughlin


End file.
